memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Widerstand auf Deep Space 9 gegen das Dominion
thumb|Ein Teil des Widerstands im Quark's Der Widerstand auf Deep Space 9 gegen das Dominion ist ein organisierter Widerstand im Jahre 2374, der sich gegen die Besetzung von Deep Space 9 durch das Dominion richtet. Vorgeschichte Ende 2373 versiegelt die Sternenflotte das bajoranische Wurmloch mit einem Minenfeld aus selbstreplizierenden Minen, um zu verhindern, dass weiterhin Konvois des Dominion in den Alpha-Quadranten kommen. Daraufhin nimmt das Dominion Deep Space 9 ein. ( ) Geschichte des Widerstands Entstehung des Widerstands Zuerst arbeiten Major Kira und Odo noch mit dem Dominion zusammen. Man hält sich an die Anweisung von Captain Sisko, sich aus den Kämpfen heraus zu halten, um Bajor nicht zu gefährden. ( ) Nach einiger Zeit planen die Führer des Dominions jedoch, 400 Facilitatoren nach Bajor zu versenden. Man bietet den Bajoranern damit Hilfe an, da diese seit der Besetzung der Station vom Außenhandel abgeschnitten sind. Der Plan stößt auf große Kritik. Vor allem Vedek Yassim ist gegen die Entsendung von Angehörigen des Dominion nach Bajor, selbst wenn diese nicht bewaffnet sind. Sie plant eine Demonstration auf dem Promenadendeck. Selbst Kira kann sie nicht davon abhalten. Diese ist sogar dazu bereit, Teilnehmer der Demonstration zu verhaften. Dann kommt der Zeitpunkt der Demonstration. Doch da keine große Ansammlung an Personen zu sehen ist, sind alle schon beruhigt, sie denken das Problem sei gelöst. Doch dann zeigt sich Vedek Yassim auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks mit einem Strick um den Hals. Sie ruft die Worte Man muss sich dem Bösen widersetzen!, springt und erhängt sich. Dies ändert die Ansicht von Kira. Sie sieht plötzlich, dass sie sich genauso verhält wie die Kollaborateure aus der Zeit der Cardassinischen Besetzung von Bajor. Ihren Fehler einsehend, beginnt sie gemeinsam mit Odo den organisierten Widerstand gegen das Dominion aufzubauen. ( ) Man macht sich also an die Planungen für den Widerstand. Dabei gibt es allerdings erste Probleme. Man kann die Kontaktpersonen auf Bajor nicht erreichen, da es zu gefährlich ist, unerlaubte Subraumtransmissionen zu versenden, denn es ist eine Spezialität der Cardassianer, diese ausfindig zu machen. Gleichzeitig bietet sich allerdings Jake Sisko an, in den Widerstand einzutreten, erfährt er als Reporter doch einiges, was andere vielleicht nicht erfahren würden. ( ) Später stößt auch Rom zum aktiven Widerstand. ( ) Aktionen des Widerstands Durch Geschick kommt Rom an ein Memorandum von Damar, in dem es um einen Plan geht, die letzte Ration von Ketracel-White zu vergiften, sollte es nicht gelingen, Kontakt zum Gamma-Quadranten aufzunehmen und von dort Nachschub zu bekommen. Grund dafür sind seine Befürchtungen, dass die Jem'Hadar nicht mehr zu kontrollieren wären, wenn die Droge ausginge. Zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Widerstandes überlegt Rom, wie mit dem PADD zu verfahren ist. Odo meint, dass man sich zurückhalten soll. Doch Kira ist anderer Meinung. Daraufhin verlässt der Wechselbalg die Versammlung und geht davon aus, dass nichts weiter unternommen wird. Doch Kira, Rom und Jake konkretisieren die Pläne. Nach der Planung legt Rom das PADD vor die Quartiere eines der Jem'Hadar, wo es von diesem gefunden und gelesen wird. Später dann geht Damar wie üblich nach seinem Dienst ins Quark's, um Kanar zu trinken. Rom und Kira beobachten die Szene von der oberen Ebene des Etablisments aus. Damar erkundigt sich, ob Quark etwas über sein vermisstes PADD weiß, doch der Ferengi ist ahnungslos. Der Jem'Hadar mit dem PADD kommt auf Damar zu und stellt ihn zur Rede. Damar bezichtigt den Jem'Hadar des Diebstahls. Es kommt zu einer heftigen Schlägerei, bei der mehrere Jem'Hadar und Cardassianer getötet werden. Der Plan ist ein voller Erfolg. Als Odo von dem Vorfall erfährt, ist er entrüstet. Er sieht seine Arbeit im Regierungsrat der Station gefährdet, versucht er doch alles, die Bajoraner aus der Schusslinie von Weyoun und Dukat zu halten. Ein Vorfall wie dieser könnte seiner Ansicht nach fatale Folgen haben. Doch Kira erinnert ihn daran, dass etwas getan werden muss, da die Föderation kurz davor steht, den Krieg zu verlieren. ( ) Odos Verrat Unterdessen kommt die Gründerin auf Deep Space 9 an. Sie ist nach der Blockade des Wurmlochs im Alpha-Quadranten gefangen und der Solids überdrüssig. Deshalb hält sie sich an Odo. Doch zuerst will dieser nichts mit der Gründerin zu tun haben. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihr jedoch, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie mit in sein Quartier zu nehmen. Dort stellt Odo allerlei Fragen über die Große Verbindung. Doch sie meint, es gäbe nicht die richtigen Worte, um seine Fragen zu beantworten. Um Klarheit zu erlangen, vereinen sich die beiden. Als Kira von der Vereinigung erfährt ist sie entrüstet und meint, dass dieses Vorkommnis den ganzen Widerstand gefährdet. Doch Odo meint, dass die Verbindung kein reiner Informationsaustausch ist und die Gründerin nichts von ihm über den Widerstand erfahre. Doch Kira meint, es sei zu gefährlich und nimmt ihm das Versprechen ab, sich während des Krieges nicht mehr mit der Gründerin zu vereinigen. Odo stimmt zu. Ungefähr zeitgleich kommt Damar ins Quark's um seine anstehende Beförderung zum Gul zu feiern. Er bestellt den teuersten Kanar. Quark ist neugierig und erkundigt sich nach dem Grund für die Beförderung. Der Cardassianer gibt daraufhin an, dass er einen Weg kennt, das Minenfeld vor dem Wurmloch zu entfernen. Er berichtet Quark, der ihn mit einigen Gläsern kostenlosem Kanar zum Reden bringt, dass er mit einem Antigravitonenstrahl aus der Deflektorphalanx die Replikationseinheit der Minen zerstören und dann das Feld abtragen will. Sofort begibt sich Quark zu Kiras Quartier, in dem sich der Widerstand trifft. Man plant gerade weitere Aktionen. Doch als der Ferengi über den Plan Damars berichtet, ist man erschüttert. Rom macht sich wegen seiner Fehlplanungen bei der Erstellung der Minen Vorwürfe. Doch Kira will nicht aufgeben. Sie möchte einen Weg finden, die Abtragung des Minenfeldes zu verhindern. Rom hat auch sofort eine Idee. Er muss nur den Wellenleiter in der EPS-Zufuhr überlasten und schon ist der Plan nicht mehr durchführbar. Doch es gibt ein Problem. Die EPS-Zufuhr ist durch mehrere Alarmsysteme gesichert. Darum will sich Odo kümmern. Er verspricht am nächsten Morgen um 8:00 Uhr eine Sicherheitsdiagnose durchzuführen und dabei die Alarmsysteme für fünf Minuten auszuschalten. Dies dürfte Rom genügen, den Wellenleiter zu überladen. Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich Kira und Rom an ihrem Quartier und sie begeben sich zm Zugang zu der EPS-Zufuhr. Rom macht sich weiter auf den Weg zur EPS-Zufuhr und Kira begibt sich zum Promenadendeck. Dort stellt sie erschüttert fest, dass Odo nicht in seinem Büro ist und will sogleich Rom warnen. Doch in diesem Moment trifft sie auf Damar, der mit ihr einige Personalberichte durchgehen will. Doch Kira lässt sich nicht darauf ein und verlässt das Sicherheitsbüro. Als es ihr allerdings endlich gelingt, Rom ungestört zu erreichen, ist es zu spät. Vor ihm öffnet sich die Luke zur EPS-Zufuhr und der Alarm geht an. Unterdessen vereinigt sich Odo gerade wieder mit der Gründerin. Sofort versucht Rom die EPS-Zufuhr zu verlassen. In rasender Geschwindigkeit bewegt er sich durch die schmalen Röhren. Doch als er in einen der Korridore kommt, ist es zu spät. Er wird schon von den Cardassianern erwartet und gefangen genommen. Später stellt Kira Odo zur Rede und der Wechselbalg meint, dass dies keine Bedeutung hat. Enttäuscht verlässt sie das Quartier. ( ) Keine Gnade In der Folgezeit versuchen Quark und Kira alles, um Rom zu befreien. Sie versuchen Verbindung mit Odo aufzunehmen, aber der ist nicht zu sprechen. Die Wachen vor seinem Quartier meinen, dass er und die Gründerin nicht gestört werden wollen. Ein persönliches Vorsprechen bei Weyoun hilft auch nicht weiter. Der Vorta meint, dass er Rom nicht erst frei lassen kann und danach hinrichten. Er gibt weiter an, dass das Dominion hart gegen Terrorismus vorgeht. Bisher gibt es keine Anzeichen, dass auch Roms Frau in den Anschlag verwickelt ist, aber sollte sie es sein, so würde sie das Schicksal ihres Mannes teilen. Als Kira meint, dass sie die Bajoranische Regierung über den Vorfall informieren will, erwidert Weyoun, dass dies nichts ändern würde. Um alles zu versuchen, setzt Kira sich dann mit Ziyal in Verbindung und bittet sie, ihren Vater dazu zu bringen, Rom freizulassen. Die junge Frau tut dies auch, doch ohne Erfolg. Dukat will Rom nicht freilassen. Stattdessen verdächtigt er seine Tochter, an dem Anschlag beteiligt zu sein. Doch die weist dies zurück. Sie will nur, dass Bajor den wahren Charakter ihres Vaters sieht. Nun hat er die Möglichkeit zu zeigen, dass alles, was er bezüglich der cardassianischen Besetzung bedauert, dieses mal nicht zutreffen wird. Doch Dukat bleibt hart und meint, dass ein Staatsfeind keine Begnadigung verdient. Rom selbst will gar nicht, dass man ihn befreit. Ihm ist es viel wichtiger, dass jemand seine Arbeit fortsetzt und er bittet seinen Bruder dies zu tun. Doch der will lieber einige Nausikaaner einstellen, um Rom gewaltsam zu befreien. Kira rät ihm aber davon ab. ( ) Geheime Botschaft Derweil wird die Lage für den Alpha-Quadranten immer kritischer. Damar lässt Quark wissen, dass die Tests für die Abtragung der Minen erfolgreich verlaufen und das Minenfeld in einer Woche abgetragen ist. Als Kira davon erfährt, ist sie erschüttert. Quark will weiter mit Odo in Verbindung treten, doch Kira meint, dass man auf den im Moment nicht zählen kann. Es bleibt also nichts, als die Sternenflotte zu warnen. Doch wie soll man dies anstellen? In diesem Moment kommt Jake strahlend zu den beiden. Er berichtet, dass es ihm gelingt, eine Nachricht von Deep Space 9 zu schmuggeln. Kira will sofort wissen, wie er das macht. Dann berichtet Jake, dass er die Nachricht in Morns Geschenken für den Geburtstag seiner Mutter, für den dieser Deep Space 9 verlässt, verbirgt. Sofort macht sich Kira auf den Weg zu Morn. Wenige Tage später erreicht die Nachricht dann auch Captain Sisko. Als dieser Admiral Ross informiert, will der wissen, ob man der Quelle vertrauen kann und Sisko ist sich sicher, dass Morn vertrauenswürdig ist. Sofort beginnt man, auch wenn die angeforderte Verstärkung der Klingonen und der neunten Flotte noch nicht eingetroffen ist, sich mit der zweiten und fünften Flotte auf den Weg nach Deep Space 9 zu machen. Ihnen stellt sich eine Flotte des Dominion entgegen, die der Sternenflotte 2 zu 1 überlegen ist. ( ) Gewahrsam und Befreiung Während im All der Kampf beginnt, will Damar die mutmaßlichen Helfer von Rom in Gewahrsam nehmen. Dukat stimmt dem zu und erlaubt Damar die Verdächtigen Kira, Jake Sisko und Leeta einzusperren. Er untersagt ihm jedoch, die Gefangenen zu foltern. Im Quark's findet Damar die drei dann und nimmt sie fest. Quark bekommt dies mit. Während die Gefangenen in die Arrestzelle gebracht werden, begibt sich der Ferengi zu Ziyal und fordert sie auf ein Hasperat-Soufflé zuzubereiten. Bei der Schlacht im All gelingt es der Defiant unterdessen als einzigem Schiff, durch die Linien der Feinde zu stoßen und Kurs auf Deep Space 9 zu nehmen. Unterdessen berichtet die Gründerin Odo, dass Kira hingerichtet werden soll. Sie hofft, dass der Formwandler damit endlich befreit wird und in die große Verbindung kommen kann. Doch die Aussage weckt Odo auf und auch wenn die Gründerin meint, er kann ihr nicht mehr helfen, so entschließt er sich doch, ihr zu helfen. In diesem Moment kommt Weyoun und bietet der Gründerin zu ihrem eigenen Schutz an, auf die OPS zu kommen. Odo bleibt in seinem Quartier zurück. Mit dem Hasperat-Soufflé begeben sich Quark und Ziyal zwischenzeitlich zum Sicherheitsbüro. Sie geben an, das Gericht Kira zu bringen. Der anwesende Cardassianer will sie nicht zu den Gefangenen lassen, bietet allerdings an, dass Essen zu Kira zu bringen. Zuerst muss er es allerdings untersuchen. Er beugt sich über das Essen und schaut nach, ob das Soufflé einwandfrei ist und bemerkt nicht, dass Ziyal ein Hypospray hervorholt und ihn betäubt. Der Cardassianer fällt mit dem Gesicht in das Hasperat-Soufflé und ruiniert es. Nun begeben sich Quark, der mit zwei Phasern bewaffnet ist, und Ziyal in den Bereich der Arrestzellen. Dort finden sie die Gefangenen mit zwei Jem'Hadar, die sie bewachen, vor. Quark fordert einen der beiden Wachen auf, die Arrestzellen zu öffnen, doch die Jem'Hadar tun dies nicht. Dann versuchen die beiden, ihre Waffen zu ziehen und Quark zu erschießen. Doch der Ferengi ist schneller und erschießt die beiden. Nun öffnen Ziyal und Quark die Zellen und befreien Rom, Leeta, Kira und Jake. ( ) Sabotage der Waffenphalanx Derweil ist die Deaktivierung der Replikationseinheiten der Minen vor dem Wurmloch fast abgeschlossen. Es bleibt weniger als eine Stunde, um die Sabotageaktion zu beenden. Doch auf dem Weg zum zentralen Kern werden Kira und Rom von Jem'Hadar verfolgt und in einem Frachtraum in die Enge getrieben. Die Schüsse kommen immer näher. Doch plötzlich ändern sich die Geräusche der Schüsse und Kira identifiziert dies als bajoranisches Phaserfeuer. Es ist Odo mit seinen bajoranischen Offizieren. Nun ist der Weg frei für Kira und Rom. Odo verspricht mit einer Reihe von Fehlalarmen für Verwirrung zu sorgen. Sofort macht sich Rom an die Arbeit. Allerdings ist die Zeit sehr knapp, um alle Verbindungen zu unterbrechen. Aus diesem Grund schlägt Kira vor, sich auf die Waffenphalanx zu konzentrieren. Der Ferengi arbeitet so schnell er kann. Dann ist die Deaktivierung der Replikationseinheiten der Minen abgeschlossen. Gleichzeitig trifft die Defiant bei Deep Space 9 ein. Dukat gibt den Befehl, mit dem Phaser auf die Minen zu schießen. In diesem Moment ist auch Rom mit seiner Arbeit fertig. Doch es ist ein Moment zu spät. Ein Phaserstrahl lässt eine Mine detonieren und in einer Kettenreaktion werden alle Minen vor dem Wurmloch zerstört. Nun ist der Weg frei für die Schiffe des Dominion. ( ) Ende der Besetzung und des Widerstandes Sofort macht sich die Defiant auf den Weg in das Wurmloch, um sich den Schiffen des Dominion zu stellen. Dukat befiehlt, das Schiff der Sternenflotte zu zerstören. Doch mittlerweile zeigen die Änderungen von Wirkung. Die Waffen funktionieren nicht mehr. Im Wurmloch trifft die Defiant auf die 2.800 Schiffe des Dominion. Die Propheten bekommen mit, dass der Sisko in Gefahr ist und sicher sterben wird, wenn es zu einer Konfrontation kommt. Deshalb holen sie ihn zu sich. Es gelingt ihm, die Propheten dazu zu bringen, die Schiffe des Dominion zu zerstören. Doch sie teilen ihm mit, dass er auf Bajor keine Ruhe finden wird. Nachdem die Schiffe des Dominion verschwunden sind, kommt die Defiant zurück und zur Überraschung des Dominion ohne die Verfolger aus dem Gamma-Quadranten. Fluchtartig verlassen die Führer des Dominion Deep Space 9. Doch bevor Dukat die Station verlässt, gesteht ihm Ziyal ihre Beteiligung an der Flucht Kiras und der Anderen. Er ist enttäuscht, vergibt ihr aber. Doch Damar, der alles mit anhört, erschießt die junge Frau. Der Tod seiner Tochter treibt Dukat in den Wahnsinn. Unterdessen feiert man die Rückkehr der Föderation nach Deep Space 9. Mit der Befreiung ist auch der Widerstand aufgelöst. Dukat, der auf der Station bleibt, wird gefangen genommen. ( ) Personen im Widerstand Vedek Yassim Vedek Yassim öffnet Kira die Augen. Als sie sich erhängt, wird Kira klar, dass sie selbst etwas gegen das Dominion unternehmen muss. Mit dem Tod der Frau beginnt die Geburt des Widerstands. ( ) Kira Nerys thumb|Kira Nerys Zu Beginn der Besetzung arrangiert sich Kira mit dem Dominion. Sie besucht deren Treffen und arbeitet für sie. Doch Yassims Tod weckt sie auf. Sie begreift, dass Sie den Widerstand organisieren muss, denn sonst verhält sie sich genau wie ein Kollaborateur. Dann kommt Ziyal auf die Station und sie fühlt sich hin und her gerissen, zwischen der Gefahr, die vom Dominion ausgeht und ihrer Freundschaft zu der jungen Frau. Sie entscheidet sich für den Widerstand und weiß, dass Ziyal den Weg nicht mit gehen kann, schließlich ist sie die Tochter Dukats. ( ) Also zieht Kira gemeinsam mit Odo, Rom und Jake Sisko den Widerstand auf. Und auch wenn der Wechselbalg nicht damit einverstanden ist, werden erste Aktionen durchgeführt, die erfolgreich verlaufen. Dann kommt der wichtige Moment, in dem sie sich auf Odo verlassen muss, als man die Abtragung des Minenfeldes zu verhindern versucht. Doch Odo lässt sie im Stich. Plötzlich stehen die Aktionen gegen das Dominion im Hintergrund. Es ist wichtiger, Rom zu befreien. Doch als die Bedrohung wieder real wird und man erfährt, dass nur noch wenige Tage bis zur Abtragung des Minenfeldes vergehen werden, wird man wieder aktiv und verständigt die Sternenflotte. ( ) Als Kira, Jake Sisko und Leeta verhaftet werden, zeigt sich die Tiefe der Freundschaft zwischen Kira und Ziyal. Die junge Frau hilft Kira zu befreien, auch wenn sich dies gegen ihren Vater richtet. Kira gelingt es nach ihrer Flucht gemeinsam mit Rom die Station kampfunfähig zu machen. Als dann die Verstärkung des Dominion ausbleibt, ist die Besetzung beendet. ( ) Odo thumb|Odo Während der ganzen Zeit des Widerstandes versucht Odo Ordnung in das Chaos des Krieges zu bringen. Nur nicht auffallen. ist sein Motto. Er versucht keine Gelegenheit zu geben, dass das Dominion etwas gegen Bajoraner unternehmen kann. Deshalb lässt er sich auch überreden, in den Regierungsrat von Deep Space 9 zu gehen. Doch dann kommt es zu ersten Aktionen des Widerstandes und damit ist er gar nicht einverstanden, gefährden diese doch alles, wofür er sich einsetzt. ( , ) Doch dann kommt die Gründerin. Bei ihr findet er Antworten. Der Alpha-Quadrant ist nun nicht mehr sein Problem. Auch wenn er seine Freunde im Widerstand verrät, so ist ihm das hier egal. Erst als er erfährt, dass Kira hingerichtet werden soll, weckt ihn das auf. Er entschließt sich im letzten Moment doch noch zu handeln und rettet die flüchtenden Kira und Rom von den Jem'Hadar und ermöglicht ihnen so, die Waffenphalanx zu sabotieren. ( ) Rom thumb|Rom Die Idee des Ferengi sind die selbstreplizierenden Minen. Nach deren Entwicklung bleibt Rom auf Deep Space 9 als Spion für die Föderation. ( ) Später schließt er sich dem Widerstand an und ist maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass die Jem'Hadar ein PADD mit Damars Plänen zur Vergiftung der letzten Rationen des Ketracel-Whites finden und eine tödliche Schlägerei im Quark's beginnen. Als er dann erfährt, dass das Dominion einen Weg kennt, seine Minen zu zerstören, macht er sich starke Vorwürfe. Er plant, das Problem durch Sabotage zu beheben und verlässt sich dabei auf Odo, der ihn und den Widerstand allerdings im Stich lässt. ( ) Als er dann im Gefängnis ist, will er nicht, dass die Anderen ihn befreien. Es gibt wichtigeres. Jemand anderes muss seine Arbeit beenden. Als dann Kira, Leeta und Jake Sisko auch noch unter Arrest gestellt werden, scheint alles verloren. Es ist nur noch wenig Zeit, bis die Minen zerstört sind und seine Hinrichtung ist Teil der anschließenden Siegesfeier. Doch dann werden die Gefangenen von Roms Bruder Quark befreit und Rom kann seine Arbeit selbst beenden und die Waffenphalanx deaktivieren. Doch es ist zu spät und die Minen können abgetragen werden. Da die Propheten jedoch eingreifen, kann verhindert werden, dass die Verstärkung des Dominion durch das Wurmloch kommt und auf Grund Roms Sabotage ist Deep Space 9 hilflos und das Dominion muss fliehen. ( ) Jake Sisko thumb|Jake Sisko Als Reporter für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation bleibt Jake auch gegen den Willen seines Vaters zurück auf Deep Space 9. Er verlässt sich darauf, dass das Dominion nichts gegen den Sohn des Abgesandten unternehmen wird. ( ) Doch er hat ein Problem. Das Dominion zensiert seine Artikel und verhindert deren Weiterleitung an die Föderation. Dennoch versucht er weiter Informationen zu sammeln. Er findet auch heraus, dass Vedek Yassim eine Demonstration plant und berichtet dies Kira und Odo. Diese sind erschüttert, doch als die Demonstration stattfindet, öffnet dies Kira die Augen. ( ) Gleich zu Beginn der Gründung des von Kira organisierten Widerstands schließt sich Jake diesem an. Dabei fungiert er als Informationsquelle, da er viel erfährt. Er wird auch auf Morn aufmerksam, der zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter verreist und über den eine Botschaft an Captain Sisko gegeben werden kann. ( ) Gemeinsam mit Kira und Leeta wird er später gefangen genommen. Quark und Ziyal befreien sie jedoch. ( ) Quark thumb|Quark Der Barkeeper hat zunächst kein Interesse am Widerstand. Er hält die Beteiligung daran für zu gefährlich und will einzig seine Geschäfte machen. Doch nach einer Weile hat er genug vom Dominion. Quark will die Föderation zurück. Und mit einigen Gesten und Geschenken in Form von teurem Kanar an Damar erschleicht er sich dessen Vertrauen und wird zu einer wichtigen Informationsquelle für den Widerstand. So erfährt er, dass das Dominion kurz vor der Entfernung des Minenfledes vor dem Wurmloch steht und gibt dies weiter. Später, nachdem Damar alle aktiven Mitglieder des Widerstandes verhaften lässt, wird Quark schließlich aktiv. Gemeinsam mit Ziyal befreit er die Gefangenen und ermöglicht es seinem Bruder, die Waffenphalanx zu sabotieren, was die Station schutzlos gegen die Defiant lässt, nachdem die Flotte des Dominion aus dem Gamma-Quadranten ausbleibt. ( , ) Leeta thumb|Keeta Eigentlich beteiligt Sie sich nicht am Widerstand, doch sie ist die Frau von Rom und damit in Damars Augen eine Gefahr. Deshalb lässt er sie gemeinsam mit Kira und Jake einsperren. Zu Beginn des Krieges schickt Rom sie nach Bajor, doch als er gefangen genommen wird, kommt Leeta nach Deep Space 9 zurück. ( ) Tora Ziyal thumb|Tora Ziyal Die Tochter von Gul Dukat ist zwischen ihren Welten hin- und hergerissen. Ziyal versucht als versöhnende Brücke zwischen den Cardassianern und den Bajoranern aber vor allem zwischen ihrem Vater und Kira zu wirken. Die junge Frau glaubt an das Gute in ihrem Vater, doch er enttäuscht sie immer wieder. So setzt sie sich für Rom ein, als das Dominion plant ihn hinzurichten, doch Dukat kennt keine Gnade für den Terroristen. Dies führt dazu, dass sie letztendlich Quark hilft, die Mitglieder des Widerstandes zu befreien. Ihr Vater ist schwer getroffen, als er davon erfährt, doch er verzeiht ihr als ihr Vater. Damar kann dies jedoch nicht und tötet die Verräterin. ( , ) Morn thumb|Morn Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich am Widerstand beteiligt, so ist er doch wichtig. Denn nur durch ihn, der zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter abreist, gelingt es, die Botschaft an Captain Sisko zu übermitteln, dass das Minenfeld vor dem Wurmloch innerhalb einer Woche abgetragen wird. Dies veranlasst die Sternenflotte, die Operation Rückkehr früher zu beginnen, als geplant. Damit kommt die Defiant gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Flotte des Dominions unter Einwirkung der Propheten zu stoppen. ( ) Quellen *DS9 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Kategorie:Personengruppe